


Chasing Hatred, Chasing Heroes

by AcademyProdigy



Series: Chasing Heroes, Chasing Hatred [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyProdigy/pseuds/AcademyProdigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated him with every fiber of my being. I didn't hate him for my mother's passing. There was nothing he could do. I just used that as an excuse to mask my real hatred. I hated that he made me feel like this. I hated what he did to my body. I didn't want to need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Hatred, Chasing Heroes

I hated him. I hated him with every fiber of my being. He plagued my mind as if he was my Focus. But he wasn't. I would never let him be what decided my life of eternal peace or eternal torment. No, in fact, it wouldn't even be justice to say that my thoughts of him and thoughts of my focus are at a steelmate. No, he was winning. He infested my thoughts even more than my future to become a C'ieth. I only used my mother's passing as an excuse to think about him. I never was mad at the fact he couldn't save her, it was the fact that his charm washed over me like Lake Bresha, pre-cystalstasis.

He was revolting. Why did I have to have him on my mind? He was a constant annoyance with his "Hero" ego. He wasn't going to save the world. He couldn't even save me from my needs, whether they were apparent or not. My needs for him, his touch, his hands grazing me..

"No! No! No!" I inwardly chastised my thoughts. I couldn't be thinking of him this way. I hated him. I hated that he made me think of him. I was always reserved, kept to myself, never really had these thoughts about anyone, but that all crumbled when I met him. Slowly with each thought my innocence was being devoured by my body's lust for the taller, chiseled blonde man.

I scoffed quietly, this made Lightning turn he direction towards me as we trekked across bowels of Palumpolum  
"Everything okay, Hope?" The composed woman asked me.

"Yeah," I lied.

However smart the pinkette was, she picked up on the wrong problem at the moment.  
"Talk to your dad." She said, stepping onto the elevator.

"What? Why?" I snapped stepping in her direction to get upon the platform as well.

"Fighting without hope is no way to live. It's only a way to die." She replied solemnly.  
Hope? Hope! That was my damn name! I had enough Hope.  
She had picked up on my thoughts somehow. "I want you to find the Hope you were named for," She turned to me. "Staying alive, I can help you with. But I can't-" She paused , breaking the gaze. "I can't give you hope. If you go to see your father.."

"You think meeting my dad will make anything better?" I snapped to interject her pause. "He's never listened to a word I've said. He's just- he'll never believe all this L'ce stuff."

Silence broke between us as the elevator rose.

My thoughts shifted to my dad as I thought about his belief to our story. "Snow believed Serah, didn't he?" I muttered at Lightning. The mere mention of Serah gave me discomfort as I wished for her not to be so rooted to Snow.

She turned away from me to mutter a solemn "Yeah.."

The elevator rose to guide us out of the ear drum hell and back onto the surface of what was once my home town. However it would no longer be. I was either destined to wander in a rocky cage of a body without a mind to steer me, or stay frozen in eternal crystal. I had no home. Once I was branded i could only find comfort in my companions, but that was limited till we one by one became Cie'th.

We entered a plaza, deserted. A overhead voice emerged, "The Sanctum announced that the fugitive L'ce have been located. The military plans to apprehend the L'ce and carry out a public execution." The tower, located in the middle of the wide plaza, emanated video off the panels decorating it a exterior. "These images coming to you love from the scene in Palumpolum." With those words, PSYCOM circled overhead, dropping soldiers and mechanical war machines to surround us as the panels shone video of Lightning and I. I cowered behind the pinkette woman as laser guidance lined our frames.

"These are L'ce. Show no mercy. These aren't people, they're targets." Yaag Rosch barked at his Sanctum subordinates. Lightning scoffed at this comment, glaring at him with an expression colder than any blizzard Snow could spell.

My eyes were facing the other side as I glanced at the armed soldiers and a Orion as it landed beside them.

I found myself backed against Lightning as she spoke, "Start running, I'll keep them busy."

"B-But..!" I said, moving back in disbelief.

"You survive." She said to me, without breaking her eye contact with our enemies.

My mind was racing with thoughts as I backed away even further, shocked with disbelief. I couldn't loose Light here. I wouldn't. I would rather die a L'ce scum than leave behind a friend to get slaughtered.

A loud explosion emanated from the walkways that decorated the plaza. I caught a flash of a figure taking down the soldiers with his Mere fists. It was "My Hero.." I muttered under my breath as my green orbs stayed locked on the blonde male.

A woman, decorated in a under layer of a tank and over it a drape of a dress, approached him. They exchanged a few words before Snow through a crystal, similar to Lightning's back at Vile Peeks when Odin manifested to slay us. He used the gun he caught from a solider he kicked down to fire a sole bullet at the crystal. It erupted into a crystalstasis of ice. The ice covered the terrain quickly, ripping through the soldiers as it engulfed the plaza in iced streams. Two woman burst from the center. It all happened so quickly. Snow darted off the ledge, after tossing the gun to the woman. His jump had caused my young body to pivota a step toward him. To my relief the two women caught his hand and morphed beneath him into a motorbike. He seemed to take ease as he straddled the seat. The woman that accompanied him jumped to land perfectly straddled on the bike behind him. As he drove, she shredded the soldiers with a fury of bullets from the gun he had tossed to her. They drove across the ice at almost perfect coordination.

"It's him!" I cried, stepping at the direction he was headed. Lightning let out a small cry of her own as she gripping my jacket and tugged me with her as she used her own weapon, being a Gunblade, to shred through the dazed soldiers ahead of us. I stumbled along with her until she released to switch her weapon to it's primary use, slashing through the enemy with her sharpened blade.

I stood there in a daze as I changed my gaze between her and Snow. The woman behind Snow was firing at the airship that so graciously deployed the soldiers. Yaag crouched in an attempt to dodge the bullets as the ship rose to flee.

The roar of the bike woke my from my daze as Light and I both moved to distance ourselves from the flurry of metal as it eased off the ice and onto the plaza ground in front of us. Snow was yelling in glee from the roar of his engine. God, he was such a simpleton. Why did he have to catch my eye? I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him once again. As I made eye contact, my lips thinned to a straight line. I couldn't let him know that I liked him.

"Lightning!" He yelled, winking at my companion. Figures that he'd give the female the attention rather than me.

I forgot my glee earlier and turned into a green monster of a mess. My anger coerced through my as I became aware of how close the raven haired woman had been to him on the bike and how happy he was to see Light and not me.  
They moved off the bike. Lightning scoffed at the man before gripping my jacket as shoving me towards Snow. "Take care of him." She barked.  
I stumbled but.. He caught me . My pale cheeks tinted rosy as I felt the masculine hands gripping my shoulders to steady me. I felt my heart pounding , it's beat ringing in my ears. I moved away to calm my smaller body down. I noticed for a brief second that the man had starred down at me , but only a brief second. This serendipity was interrupted by his next sentence.

"Lightning, listen to me!" He yelled at her.

"Get moving!" She snapped!

"No, you don't understand! Serah's all right! She'll turn back!" This sent a rush of anger through me as I sat next to the morphing bike. I clenched my fists as I muttered a quick curse under my breath, this caused the raven haired woman to glance at me. An intrigues grin curling her lips. I glanced up at her, our eyes meeting to give a silent speech of my admission of my feelings for him.

I moved my eyes back to the repulsing scene before me. Lightning paused in her movement. "Take care of Hope." She barked at him.

The raven woman let out a small chuckle as she spoke, "Then there were three." Three? No, she darted off to follow Light, leaving me here with this repulsing man who seemed to be the only one to fuel my needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on a second chapter real soon! R&R


End file.
